Breaking Dawn Quotes Interpretation
by Korie.Moore
Summary: This is my interpretation of the Breaking Dawn quotes. I don't know if anyone has done this yet, but they probably have. Enjoy : Now it's finished! For real this time
1. Rock Paper Scissors

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

Rock Paper Scissors

"Alice, I want the Porsche back," Edward said dryly.

"What? Why?" Alice asked panicked. "Edward you can't! I love that car."

Edward groaned. He knew how attached she could get to things. Why didn't he think this over?

"Bella thinks-"

"What?" I glared. I wasn't about to get mauled by Alice. Just because we were going to be married soon didn't mean he could put all the responsibility on me. Yet.

"_I_ think" He corrected himself "that asking you to baby-sit Bella for a Porsche was a little unjust."

"Bella's worth a Porsche!" Alice cried. "Do you even know how much trouble she got into?"

I blushed a little. I still hadn't told Edward about those events.

Edward took my embarrassment the wrong way though, "Bella is worth more than a Porsche. Whether she behaved or not."

"B-but, you can't take it away Edward!" Alice sobbed. "I'll die without!"

"Don't be so dramatic Alice," Edward groaned. "You're making me feel bad."

Alice perked up. "I know. **I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors.**"

Edward sighed. **"Why don't you just tell me who wins?"**

Alice's lips twitched slightly, "**I do. Excellent."** She said smugly.

**A/N: **I don't know if anybody has done this yet but I wanted to give it a shot. I tried my best to fit the context into Stephenie Meyer's writing style but whether I achieved that goal or not is beyond me. I'll update with the others soon. Don't expect them to be very long. : (


	2. How Will I Go On?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

How Will I Go On?

Today was one of those oh-so-rare occasions when the sun decided to replace the usual gloomy cloud cover in Forks. So no Edward today I grimaced.

Around noon Charlie finally decided to kick me out of the house and told me to go hang out with my other friends. But the problem was, no one was around. Except Mike.

"Hey Mike," I smiled as I walked into Newton's. I didn't work there anymore; Edward could take care of any financial problems we would run into.

"Hey Bella. How are you today?" He asked beaming up at me. I could almost imagine that tail wagging…

I nodded, "Good," Man how I hated small talk.

"Where's Edward?" Mike asked, trying to not sneer the name as it passed his lips.

"He's out…. camping," I lied. Lying had become pretty easy. I'd been practicing a lot since soon my whole life would be a lie.

"That's, um, too bad," He said. "Your not too lonely are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I need Edward here! I need my soul! **Oh, Mike! How will I go on?**" I asked stumbling back and clutching my chest with my hands. A little bit too dramatic, but oh well.

Mike laughed. "You could be an actor one day Bella," He said cracking a smile.

I crossed my arms over my chest. I knew I was a bad actor, but did everybody have to say so?

**A/N:** I really didn't know what to make Bella do in this chapter. I was bouncing back and forth between this one and Edward leaving her so she goes to Mike for comfort.. but in the end it sounded more like a sarcastic comment to me than a ..not sarcastic one.


	3. Tanya

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

Tanya

I was really happy Edward agreed to take me with them to they're reunion with Tanya's family. Thoughts buzzed through my mine. Normal teenage first impression stuff really like, _What should I say? Will they like me? Will they eat me? _But one kept resurfacing, the one that Rosalie mentioned last year. _All those females._

They were probably going to kill me for being with the man of their dreams.

"Fan girls are like that." Alice had assured me. But fan girls could get pretty nasty,

I rode in the back of Alice's Porsche – which she was overjoyed that she got to keep – with Edward and Jasper in the front.

I fell asleep at one point in Edward's chest and woke up a little while later when he attempted to carry me to the ski resort we were staying at without waking me up.

"So soon?" I mumbled as I attempted to stand up. My brain still being fuzzy from sleep, made me fall several times.

Edward sighed picking me up from the snow, "Yes. We're here in Denali. Try not to hurt yourself to much on the ice OK?"

I nodded. "Maybe I just want go on the ice," I suggested. "I'll just stay inside where it's warm and where I can't get snow up my butt."

Edward hesitated, "Actually Bella, when you were asleep Emmett called and said he wanted to take you snowboarding…"

I felt my eyes twitch, "And you said?" I asked frantically. _Please tell me you didn't say yes Edward._ I said quietly in my mind.

Edward bit down on his lip, "I did say yes….." He trailed off. "But Alice will be there." He added quickly. Great, another person to laugh at me demise.

"Edward, I can't even stand up on my own two feet! How do expect me to stand on a board _while moving_ without hurting myself?" I cried.

Edward didn't talk till we got to the ski lodge where Emmett stood welcoming us to the door. Two snowboards leaned against the wall. I groaned.

There was someone else there. She was tall and blond, not too mention beautiful with golden eyes. She didn't even bother a glance at me; she was entirely focused on one thing. Edward.

"**Ah, Edward. I've missed,"** She sighed.

Edward just nodded and pulled me in by the waist. "Tanya, this is my fiancée Bella."

Tanya laughed softly, "The human that has caused so much trouble for you?" She asked than smirked slightly, "But you like trouble. Don't you Edward?"

Edward backed up, his arm still wrapped tightly around me. "I'm here forever. I might as well live a little," He replied. "Bella why don't you and Emmett go out now while the clouds are still out? Tanya and I have some catching up to do."

I nodded and walked over to Emmett. He swooped me up in a bone-crushing hug. "This is going to be so much fun!"

**A/N:** Hmm.. I might post a little one-shot of Bella and Emmett's skiing adventure. I do have something in mind. –Smiles wickedly- But I should probably update my stories first… Which brings me to the point where I'm going to be gone for a whole entire week, some beach near Portland – I'm probably going to beg my parents if we can see the Twilight movie set – So don't expect updates from Friday night to Monday morning. : (


	4. Werewolf

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my _interpretation_ of the quotes._

Werewolf

"Emmett. I think we're past the line," Edward warned letting a growl escape his throat.

"Oh relax Edward," Emmett said rolling his eyes. "What are a bunch of puppies going to do to us?"

I trembled softly. After what they did to Laurent back in the meadow, I didn't want that to happen to Edward or Emmett. "Edward we should turn back," I whispered. I really didn't want to face the werewolves, especially with these circumstances.

Edward stopped and wrapped his arms around me, "I know, but Emmett knows what he's doing. Right Emmett?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Emmett turned his bulky shoulder to us, "What? Oh yeah, we'll be fine…."

Edward sighed. That hadn't comforted me in the least and he knew it. "Bella what's the worst thing we could run into?" He asked calmly.

I thought about that. I was stuck between Paul or Sam. Or both. "I don't know. Probably Sam, though," I decided. "He keeps to the treaty."

Emmett rolled his eyes. " A bunch of over sized mutts? **Oooo scary."**

Edward stopped abruptly. "They're coming," He whispered.

**A/N: **_I'm sorry if it's a liitle sloppy but it's almost midnight and I'm trying my best to update everything. I still have _a lot_ more to go though but excpect lots of updates Monday!_


	5. Bachelor Party

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

Bachelor Party

My stomach clenched and unclenched uncomfortably. Just a few more weeks until our wedding and Alice was practically hyperventilating.

"I can't believe this!" Alice cried outraged. Her perfect pixie face scrunched up in desperation.

I groaned loudly, "Now what Alice?" I asked slumping in my chair next to Edward.

Alice's hand tightened around the silver phone in her hand, "Our reservations for your bridal shower have been cancelled," She growled angrily through clenched teeth.

"That's okay Alice. I really don't need a shower," I said. In fact, that was the _last_ thing I needed.

Alice glared at me, "Bella, you are going to have that party whether I have to drag you kicking and screaming," She vowed marching out of the room.

I groaned again and glared at Edward who looked at me pathetically, "Just remember," He said, "That I'm the one that wanted to go to Vegas." He pointed out. I glared harder and scrunched up my nose. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "I should go check with Emmett on something," He whispered softly. "Stay right here."

I nodded and sat patiently in my chair. Jasper walked over and rested his hand on my shoulder, making the deep feeling of agony vanish. "Scared?" He asked pleasantly leaning down onto one knee.

"A little," I admitted.

Jasper smiled, "Don't be," He said. "With Alice around this won't be your last wedding."

I sighed knowing he was right, "But the first's the worse right?" I asked hopefully.

Jasper bit his lip and looked the other way. I let out a soft cry knowing that meant only one thing. Jasper tried to help by changing the subject, "So are you still having your bridal shower? Because if you aren't than I can stop Edward's bachelor party."

I shook my head, "You know Alice would die before she gave up my shower," I pointed out. We sat in another moments silence before something hit me, "**Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club are you?**" I asked nervously.

Jasper laughed shakily, "Um, of course not Bella," He smiled weakly. "I think Alice is calling me" He said quickly getting up.

I stared shocked at his retreating figure. I really hoped that was a joke.

**A/N: **_I've always wondered what Edward would be like at a strip club. It would be very interesting to see. Expect to see more updates soon!_

-Korie


	6. Baseball

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

Baseball

I looked up at the overcast hoping that there would be the normal downpour. Hopefully soon, preferably _before_ I got a chance to humiliate myself.

Emmett walked over to us happily and patted Charlie on the back almost knocking him over, "Almost our turn," He said cracking a smile.

Charlie smiled back, but was absorbed in the game. Edward was pitching with Jasper as the batter. I couldn't help but laugh as Edward concentrated on trying to keep his baseball skills on human level. He made such a cute face. Jasper had no problem with the bat and hit a home run easily.

Charlie clapped his hands as Alice stepped onto the field. She looked so small compared to the looming mountain range ahead of us. She wore a smug look as Edward wound up to pitch. He must have gotten irritated at her for something she thought because his throw was extraordinarily fast.

Charlie gaped at him wildly as Alice was struck out. Edward buried his face in his hands as he walked over to me.

"Bella your boyfriend…." Charlie began gruffly still staring as Edward made his way over to us.

"He um, he has a baseball scholarship," I lied quickly, "He's really good." I added.

Charlie just nodded and jumped to his feet, "**Bells, we're up to bat**."

**A/N:**_Excpect these to be really short until I catch up because I am really far behind._

-Korie


	7. Alice

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

Alice

Edward and I were curled up on his bed talking about the wedding that kept creeping closer and closer. We were both anticipating exactly what Alice had planned.

"She won't tell me," He groaned, "And she's totally blocked her mind. If she _really_ wants me out than she'll start thinking about her and Jasper and, ugh," He shuddered on his attempt to soothe me.

"Vegas doesn't sound so bad now," I muttered leaning into Edward's chest.

Edward grimaced and nodded, "And to think this isn't the last," He mumbled. I whimpered softly. Edward wrapped his cool arm around me comfortingly.

"Jasper and I were talking about her the other day.." He started, "He said I should be glad she didn't plan our anniversary."

"We don't know that yet," I pointed out to him. He nodded silently.

"This is going to be something else isn't it?" He asked.

I nodded again remembering my birthday and the graduation. Just think, this was going to be ten times _worse._

Edward groaned softly and I looked up, "Speak of the devil.." He said and sure enough there stood Alice at the door way.

She danced over to us with several pieces of paper in each hand, "Which table-spread do you guys like?" She asked pushing the paper onto my lap.

Edward growled, "**You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."**

Alice smiled, "Thanks, it's a talent," She said dancing out of the room.

**A/N:**_Okay that's it for the day. I'm tired –yawn-._

-Korie


	8. The Sleepover

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

The Sleepover

Edward was away for the whole weekend. Not to be dramatic or anything but how was I going to survive?

"But Edward I need you," I cried trying to block his path.

Edward shook his head disapprovingly, "Bella you've never done this before. You don't absolutely _need_ me," He said.

"Yes I do," I assured him. "I really, really do Edward!"

"And why is that?" He asked softly brushing back a strand of my hair.

"Alice!" I groaned loudly and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella I had to put up with her for _years_. You can put up with her for a few days," He reasoned. Before I could say anymore he took a quick stride out the door and was gone.

Alice slid down the big railing and stopped by my side, "Hello Bella," She sang.

I took a step back quickly, "Hey Alice," I mumbled.

"So I was thinking," She began standing on her tiptoes, "What would you say about a sleepover? You know, just us girls, no boys," She wrinkled her nose," to bother us."

My heart rate picked up as I took an attempt at lying, "I, um, actually have to…let's see," I thought.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Silly Bella, I already know you're coming," She smirked, "I'll be at your house at eight," She said pushing me out of the door.

Eight o'clock came around quickly. I mean _really_ quickly. Alice stood at the doorway with her Porsche in the driveway.

"Bring her back in one piece," Charlie told her before we left. He really didn't mind me staying over there as long as Edward was gone.

"Oh I will," She promised glancing over her shoulder at me.

I had to admit; the party wasn't all that bad. Rosalie and Esme were there too and thankfully none of the games involved make-up. I was pooped by the time midnight came around and fell right asleep.

I had a very peaceful sleep in Edward's bed. It was very comfortable, but I did wake up a little itchy. That was weird maybe I had fleas?

I looked down to make sure and practically had a heart attack when I did. "Alice!," I chocked out and Rosalie and Alice appeared at the entrance at once, both trying to control their laughter.

"Yes Bella?" She asked through uncontrollable giggles.

"**Why am I covered in feathers?" **I asked horrified lifting up one feathered down arm.

She choked down her laughter, "Well we-"

"ALICE!" Edward roared stepping into his room and tackling her to the ground, "Alice what did you do to her?" He demanded looking at me, all white and puffy.

Alice squirmed trying to get out of his tight grasp, "What does it look like? We were going to make her chicken but we ran out of time," She smiled.

Edward growled angrily than turned toward me, "Maybe you should take a shower."

I nodded and headed to the bathroom. Edward turned back to the girls. "How did you know she was in trouble?" Alice asked.

Edward smiled gleefully," My Edward senses were tingling."

**A/N: **_I'm sorry but I just had to put that last part in! I've always wanted to make Edward say that! I guess Bella's not going to be having anymore sleepovers huh?_

-Korie


	9. Wedding Dresses

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

Wedding Dresses

Alice and I were out shopping in Seattle for wedding dresses. I had already tried on two store-fulls of wedding dresses and we were down to two more before we had to go make a visit to some other state.

"You know we wouldn't have to go through this if you had let me get you a custom dress," She pointed out numerous times.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Alice, if I had my way I would already be married and my 'dress' would have been a tank top and shirt," I complained.

Alice looked horrified at the thought of that than regained some self-control, "You know this won't be your last wedding," She vowed. "Now come on, I think I've found the perfect one," She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the nearest dressing room.

When I stepped out Alice squealed with delight, "Oh my gosh Bella that is so your dress!

We have to get it," She babbled.

I looked at the price tag, "Alice, I can't afford this!" I said trying to find a way out of this.

"No," She agreed, "but _I_ can."

I groaned, "Are we done yet?" I asked anxiously. _Please say yes please say yes_ I thought.

"Nope, I still have to find me a bride's maid dress," She said gleefully.

We were back in Alice's room trying on our dresses when Rosalie stepped in. "Wow Bella, you look really good," She complimented and I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Um, thanks," I stuttered and turned the other way.

"It's a little plain around the chest area though," She said thoughtfully.

Alice looked up at that;** "No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you," **She vowed.

I rolled my eyes, **"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood," **I pointed out and she smirked.

"Better believe it. Now sit in this chair right here and we'll get started."

**A/N:**_ Phew! I'm almost caught up! Only eight more to go! So except them to be pretty short._

-Korie


	10. Mistake

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

Mistake

Edward bit down on his perfect lip, "Bella are you _positive_ you want to do this? There's no turning back," He told me again.

I nodded, "I know Edward. I'm fine, I'm ready, just do it already please. The suspense is killing me," I begged.

He ran his fingers through his bronze hair. "What if I kill you?" He whispered petting my face.

"You didn't last time," I pointed out. "And you won't this time."

Edward sighed, "Bella, you're pushing past my limits here. Maybe if we wait a few years-"

"Than it'll be to late," I said firmly. "I at least want to be some where around your age Edward." I said, "Otherwise I'll look like I'm your mother."

Edward nodded again, "I'll meet you upstairs in my bed." He murmured, "I need to talk to Carlisle."

I hopped up the stairs and onto his huge bed. I scanned the room once nothing was different. There was his stereo and closet and my bra from the other night…

"Ready?" He asked and jumped slightly. He chuckled, "Did I scare you?"

"No!" I said quickly.

"You're a little jumpy tonight," He said. "Are you-"

"Yes Edward I'm Positive," I said firmly.

He nodded somberly and walked over to me. I pushed away my hair revealing my neck. He pressed his lips to my ear and started kissing down till he found the vein. He threw his head back and bit in. I didn't feel anything not like when James bit me.

"That didn't hurt at all," I said my voice a little shaky.

"That's because I bit the pillow," He whispered.

"What?" I yelled jumping up from the bed.

**"Oops." **He shrugged.

"What do mean oops?" I asked frantic.

"Bella I just don't think that you're ready. Not yet anyway. Not today," He said firmly.

I growled and stormed out of the room. If Edward wouldn't do it than Alice would.

**A/N: **_Well the wedding couple just had their first fight. Poor Bella. I doubt Alice will change her either though. Edward might spread the word._

-Korie


	11. Reception

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

Reception

All we had left was the reception and all of this would be over with. I leaned into Edward's chest as we danced surprised I hadn't hurt myself yet. Edward made sure of that.

Charlie walked over grudgingly and tapped Edward on the back, "Can I dance with my daughter?" He asked. Edward nodded and scooted to the side letting Charlie wrap his arm around my waist.

I hadn't noticed but Charlie didn't have anyone to dance with. Alice had danced with him once and so had Renee but that was about it. I should have been the one to go up and dance with him I thought guiltily.

"So you're married now huh?" Charlie asked. Choking back tears. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. Edward was dancing with Esme and Jessica swooned over Mike with her glass of champagne.

"What are you guys going to do for housing?" Charlie asked. I tensed up. I hadn't thought of that. We would probably stay with the rest of the Cullen family.

"I don't know yet," I admitted, "That's more of an Edward thing." I laughed.

He nodded and let me go. "I'll let you get back to your man now," He said gruffly.

I nodded and headed over to see how Renee was doing. "Hey Mom," I said and glanced over at Phil.

"Hey Bella," She sighed. "Alice did such a good job with the wedding"

"Didn't you help?" I asked puzzled.

Renee laughed, "Everybody just acted pretty. **Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out."**

I nodded. Sounded like my sister… "See you later Mom," I said.

She waved goodbye, "Tell Edward I said hi!"

**A/N:**_ Charlie has no one to dance with. Poor him. Almost done though!!_

-Korie

.


	12. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

Nightmares

I sat up quickly in my bed a cold sweat dribbling down my back.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked his arms tight around me.

I nodded weakly, "Just a nightmare," I muttered wiping my forehead.

Edward rocked me back and forth softly, "Like the night before and the night before that?" He asked.

I hid my face in his chest and nodded. "Kinda," I said my speech slurred.

"Hmm, what are they about?" He asked resting his chin on top of my head.

I swallowed, "I don't know," I admitted. "I forget as soon as I wake up.

"Is there anyway I can help?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "Your already doing enough," I told him closing my eyes.

"Do you want me to schedule something at a sleep clinic?" He joked. I laughed softly but shook my head.

"I'm not crazy," I muttered.

Edward chuckled than sighed, "You haven't been talking in your sleep much, "He said, "I think you might be sick."

"So just because I don't say your name every few minutes you think I have the flu?" I joked back.

He nodded, "It is strange." He looked down at me, "Bella, I really want to do something to help. **Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away." **He offered.

I thought about that and shrugged, "Only if you want to," I whispered.

He nodded and started to hum softly under his breath. Making sure he didn't wake Charlie.

**A/N:**_ I know it's short but I really am almost done! 5 more! It'll be like a countdown. Breaking Dawn in four days!!_

-Korie


	13. The Fight

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

The Fight

I pulled my car up to the big white house in front of me and stepped out. Edward waited for me on the porch and brought the umbrella out to make sure I didn't get out.

"I could have walked," I told him.

Edward grimaced, "You don't want to go in there," He warned me.

"Why not?" I asked. Please tell me there were no presents involved.

"Rosalie and Emmett are having….a fight," He bit down on his lip, "But only a little one," He assured me followed by a large crash as something was thrown out of the window.

It was Emmett. I backed up quickly and positioned myself behind Edward.

"Are you okay Emmett?" I asked peering above Edward's shoulder.

Emmett brushed off the glass and mud and nodded, "Fine, Rose is just having a fit..." He trailed off and walked back into the house.

"Shouldn't Carlisle…?" I asked Edward who sighed

"It's best to let them work out their own problems," He said shielding me from a flying stereo.

I could hear Emmett trying to reason with her. "Come on Rose, you know I was joking. Just calm down and I'll make it better. I promise," Emmett said franticly.

**"Over my pile of ashes." **She snarled and pounced.

Edward covered my eyes, "Maybe we should go to your house? Where it's dry and… safe," He said dragging me into the car.

**A/N: **_Okay this one is really short but still, I'm almost done. And pray for Emmett because obviously he's dead vampire meat._

-Korie


	14. Burglary

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

Burglary

It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks so of course, the vampires were stuck inside. And so was I. Edward and Emmett were gone on their hunting trip and planned on getting back this afternoon, which left me with Alice.

"So Bella," Alice hummed, "What are we going to do today?" She asked.

I gulped trying to find a way out. "We could be normal teenagers and watch T.V. all day?" I suggested.

"Yeah, but we're not normal, therefore we should _do_ something not normal," She said. Me and my bright ideas. "So what are we going to do?" She asked twirling around.

"Um, I don't know," I said, "I've never been not normal before," I told her.

"That's not true Bella, you're everything but normal," She reassured me.

"Thanks Alice, that helps my self-esteem."

"Ooh, let's go into Edward's room!" She exclaimed happily dancing up the stairs.

I groaned. No point in denying it, we were going to break into Edward's room. Great.

"Bella," Edward smiled, "You're in one piece."

I smiled warily back. "Um, yeah, Alice took, um, good care of me."

Edward raised an eyebrow, **"You look so guilty-like you've committed a crime." **He said.

"Do I?" I asked nervously. He shrugged. "I'm going to go change real quick.," He informed me walking up the stairs.

"Edward wait!" I cried rushing upstairs.

Edward stood at his doorway shocked, "You…you guys broke my stereo," He pouted.

"I-I Edward, I'm sorry," I apologized quickly.

"I'm going to kill her," Edward growled and ran down the stairs.

"Normal people don't get mauled by vampires," I muttered and followed Edward down stairs.

**A/N: **_That's what I do for fun, break into my brother's room and break things. It's fun, people should do it more often._

-Korie


	15. Treaty

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

**A/N:**_ EDWARD HAS A MOM CAR IN THE MOVIE!_ _This is disturbing me very, very much and I do not like it! He should have some speedy car thing not some soccer mom mini van!! ……. Okay I'm done. But I'm still going to see the movie._

Treaty

I hopped into Edward's Volvo and shut the door behind me. I grabbed the seatbelt and tightened it as much as I could. I still didn't like Edward's driving.

I tried to relax in the seat as his foot hit the gas pedal, "What's the occasion?" I asked. We hadn't had a meeting in his car for a long time.

"It's your mutt friend," He muttered under his breath than cleared his throat, "Sam thinks Jacob may be in a bit of… trouble."

I raised an eyebrow, "Jacob gets in tons of trouble," I told him.

"Bella, this isn't something we're about to shake off," He said disapprovingly. "Besides you haven't seen him since he ran away. He may have...matured since than."

I rolled my eyes, "We _are_ still talking about Jake right? _My_ Jake?" I asked. Jacob mature? What kind of combination is that?

"I wish you would stop saying that," Edward sighed looking out at the road.

"What?" I asked curious, "Saying my Jacob? What's wrong with that?" I wondered aloud.

"It just, doesn't… it makes me feel like you love him too. Like you have two men in your life, not just me," He explained biting his lip, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Like an affair?" I giggled. "I love Jacob, just like in a puppy dog way. Like a really close friend thing," I assured him.

"We're a really close friend thing," He muttered.

"No, we're closer," I corrected him, "Besides where am I going to find a man that can top you?" I asked smiling.

Edward smiled back but didn't look convinced. I ignored him and moved on to different things. "So Sam is going to let us on his side of the land?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "No he's going to let _you_ on his side of the land."

"But you-"

Edward tapped his forehead, "I'll hear him," He reassured me, "and more."

"It's nice to see you again vampire girl," Embry greeted me with Quil close behind.

"Hey Embry," I smiled. At least Sam didn't bring Paul.

Sam walked over to me pushing Embry out of the way. Had he grown bulkier? And meaner? I wondered.

"What's up with Jake?" I asked anxiously. Sam's eyes were a deep black, like how Edward's are sometimes.

"Jacob was attacked by one of _your_ bloodsuckers," Sam growled.

I felt my jaw drop, "What?" I could almost feel Edward tense up, even if he was several yards away.

"He was up in Alaska," Sam explained, "About the same time you guys were."

"Nobody ever touched him up there," I said standing up to my full height, which compared to Sam made no difference, "They would have told me!"

"Really?" He asked smugly. "How do you know? They wouldn't want to hurt you."

My eyes dropped to the ground. No, they would have told me… "Do you know if he's dead?" I whispered.

"We don't _think_ so. And that's the problem. We don't know if werewolves are immune to vampire venom or not. If he is coming back..."

I shook my head, "That, that makes no sense," I said quietly.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest, **"This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area." **

"A vampire werewolf?" I said to myself. Forks, it just gets weirder every year doesn't it.

"I suggest you get back to your leech before we release Paul," Sam said.

I was to shocked to care about his comment and nodded heading back to Edward. What was going to happen to Jacob?

**A/N:**_ Whoo-hoo two more quotes today and I'll be done! For today atleast. That one was long….._

-Korie


	16. A Visit From Aro

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

A Visit From Aro

Edward was out hunting more frequently than normal, which always left more girl time for Alice, Rosalie, and me. However horrified at the thought I get Edward Always dismisses it and goes off hunting for male bonding.

Forcibly locked in Alice's room until Sunday, I decided to make the best of it.

"What 'fun' activity today Alice?" I asked.

Alice danced around me in tight little circles, "Ooh there's that sale at the mall today!" She smiled, light glistening off of her white teeth.

Rosalie and I groaned. We had finally united as sisters, and we owed it all to Alice.

"Alice, cruel and unusual punishment is banned in the U.S," I pointed out.

Alice cocked her head to the side, "Punishment? Isn't this fun?"

Rosalie growled, "Anything but."

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled, "I know you guys like it."

I was about to object but the doorbell rang. That was a good enough excuse for me. "I should go get that," I said quickly jumping from chair.

We raced down stairs and Rosalie yanked open the door before I even got to the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes grew wide with fear –or admiration it was hard to tell.

Alice walked over and closed the door so only her head was visible to the visitor.

"This really is a bad time…No she's not here, she's out with Edward, come back later?"

Rosalie grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. She shoved me into the nearest closet, "Stay," She hissed and closed the door. I could hear footsteps coming closer and held my breath.

"Let me in Rosalie," The voice said.

Rosalie snorted; I guess she wasn't going to move.

"Rosalie, I don't want to hurt you," The voice said. It sounded familiar, defiantly male.

It sounded almost like...Aro. I gasped. Rosalie swore under her breath.

It sounded like Aro tried to push Rosalie out of the way. "I don't want to beat you dead Rosalie," He said.

**"**_**I'd**_** like to beat you dead." **Rosalie growled.

Aro growled back. I bit my lip trying not scream. Where was Alice?

"Aro! My good friend, it's been so long," Another male voice. Carlisle? But he was supposed to be hunting.

Aro turned, his robe rubbing against the floor. "Carlisle? It has been some time hasn't it?" He asked. Dang was this guy bi polar or something? He was about to maul Rosalie!

"Come downstairs Aro, this is no place to catch up." Carlisle said happily already heading down.

Aro must have agreed because Rosalie swung the door open and tossed me over her shoulder. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Edward," Rosalie huffed. "So you don't get in anymore trouble."

**A/N:** _One..more…quote…today…Ugh this is hard. My brain hurts!_

-Korie


	17. Jasper

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes. Or Rachael Ray_

Jasper

"Alice why are we here?" I groaned filing into the seat.

Jasper sighed next to me, "Don't expect this to be your last," He muttered.

"I heard that! Now both of you sit down and be quite, she's here!" Alice snapped.

"Hey everybody! How are you doing?" The female on stage asked. Everybody screamed, except Jasper and me who slumped in our seats and groaned in protest.

"I have a special surprise for…"

"Is it over yet?" I hoped.

Jasper covered his ears, "It's barely started," We groaned.

"Both of you be quite!" Alice hissed angrily.

I sighed and turned my attention back to the stage, "And I find that the best way to male bond is with food am I right?" The woman asked.

I rolled my eyes; the _only_ way to bond is with food.

"Is she great?" Alice squealed.

"Who?" I asked.

Alice shook her head, "Haven't you been paying attention? Rachael Ray!"

"Oh…. isn't she that crazy person that talks to food?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," Alice admitted. "But still she's pretty cool."

Jasper whimpered and I looked up. "You okay?" I asked.

He shook his head, **"I can't understand. I can't bear this."**

"Can't understand what?" I asked urging him on.

"All of these emotions! I think I'm going to be sick."

I stood up, "That's a good enough excuse for me. Let's leave," I said quickly pushing him out of the door.

**A/N: **_Finished for today! –Does happy dance- also, for those of you that like Rachael Ray I'm sorry but she creeps me out. Worse than Oprah and that says something.. to me at least. _

-Korie


	18. Seth

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

Seth

I slammed the car door behind me and waved at Edward. He rolled down the window and waved me over. I rolled my eyes making sure he could see but walked over.

"Be careful," He whispered.

I smiled, "Don't worry, Edward. They won't hurt me," I assured him.

Edward nodded grimly and kept his eyes focused on me. "Come back in one piece please," He Said handing over the silver phone, "and call if you're in trouble."

I leaned in for kiss and crossed the line to werewolf territory. Embry and Quil appeared out of the bushes and beckoned me forward. I waved goodbye one last time to Edward and than walked off to the house.

"Hey guys," I greeted cheerfully. "How's pack life?"

Embry made a face, "Sam's being a total pain since Jacob. He's like a pregnant woman! "

Quil nodded, "One minute he's yelling at all of us and then he's on his knees crying."

I shrugged, "It's understandable."

Embry shook his head, "Whatever," He muttered, "It's not my fault Jake ran away."

"Yeah, Sam needs to stop being a total piece crap." Quil added.

"Here we are, the house meeting place thing," Embry said proudly.

Seth was sitting on the steps outside, as if he were waiting for us. And he was, "Bella don't go in there," He pleaded.

I raised my eyebrows, "Why not?"

Quil pushed him aside, "Move over squirt."

Seth scrambled back up, "No! **You'll hurt her. Let her go." **Seth demanded.

"What are you talking about Seth?" Embry asked. He was so tall compared to Seth; he would have to bend down to meet eye to eye.

"I overheard Sam," Seth said, "He said you guys are suppose to hurt her."

"What do you mean? We wouldn't lay a finger on Bella!" Quil said offended. "If this is some practical joke-"

"It's not," Seth promised. "Bella just don't go I there. Go back to Edward, please."

I shook my head, "Seth, Sam would never hurt me."

Seth glared defeated and stepped aside. "Your funeral," He muttered.

I tried to ignore him, but my hand slipped into my pocket and curled around the little phone, just in case.

**A/N: **_Ugh, I really don't know what do for this one so I just put this together. It may be crap, but it's my crap!_

-Korie


	19. Coma

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

Coma

"Carlisle you have to help him, please," I cried, tears running down my cheeks. "He'll die if you don't."

Carlisle shook his head, "There's not much I can do Bella."

My jaw clenched, "Why not?" I knew that all of this was making Edward uncomfortable, but he was dying. Jake was dying and there was nothing they were going to do about it. "I love him," I whispered.

Edward stood up and left the room. His face filled with hurt. I didn't even bother to look up. He had been no help what so ever.

"Bella, **I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome."** Carlisle explained.

"It wouldn't hurt to try!" I yelled. "You won't even think about it!"

"Of course I am, Bella. I'm not going to let some century old feud between vampires and werewolves get in the way of me and my patients," He comforted me. "Besides, he's not dead yet. Just in a coma."

I nodded. It was still dead though. He couldn't speak or move or eat. Isn't that what dead meant?

Carlisle sighed, "Why don't you go comfort Edward? He looked pretty upset," He told me.

I shook my head, "Not leaving."

Carlisle nodded and stood up, "I'll check on you in a few hours."

**A/N:**_ Sorry it's short but I didn't know what I was doing. -.-' –sniff- Poor Edward, Bella doesn't want him anymore. If you want Edward I'm open!_


	20. Jacob

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

Jacob

Edward and I were curled up on the couch watching T.V. still tired from our flight – or at least I was – back to Forks. Our wedding was done, our honeymoon finished, and now all we had left was for him to bite me.

I leaned into his chest and sighed. He hadn't said anything about turning me yet and was probably getting annoyed at me constantly pestering him about it. I shifted uncomfortably on the couch, the thought still nagging in my mind.

"Bella?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

I blushed ducking my head. "I'm fine. Just… itchy." If I was a vampire I wouldn't be itchy.

Edward sighed, "You want me to turn you." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

I nodded into his chest. His arm disappeared from under me.

"Actually, I was thinking of doing it now," He mused aloud.

I perked up, "Really? Oh Edward I love you!" I said jumping him.

"I hope so," He muttered than cleared his throat. "Go lay on the table, I'll get Carlisle."

I smiled and bounded over, almost tripping over my own two feet. Antarctica here we come.

Edward appeared by my side a few minutes later with Carlisle and Alice by his side. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded.

He bent down brushing his lips against my neck, taking a minute to kiss it gently. Alice made a face, "Oh hurry up Edward your making me sick."

E1dward smiled my favorite crooked smile and pulled back his lip…

"NO!" The window crashed and a bulky man stood in front of us panting.

"Jake? What are you _doing_?" I asked horrified.

Jacob ignored me and grabbed Edward's shirt collar pushing him back against the wall. "You're going to kill her!"

Edward looked appalled, "What? Get out of my house mongrel." He growled.

**"I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" **He yelled at Edward.

"Jacob what are you talking about?" I cried.

Jacob growled, "It's none of your business."

Edward growled back, "Of course it's her business!"

My hands clenched together into tight fists, "What the hell's going on?"

**A/N: **_This is the last chapter and it really sucked and was confusing because at first I made Jake a demon wolf thing than he was in a coma than he comes crashing through the window. It's confusing and makes no sense but I couldn't think straight because BREAKING DAWN!! I hope everyone has a Borders or the other store near you! My friends and I are dressing up and I'm being Alice. I wanted to thank you guys though because I got over 3000 hits and I'm so happy it's weird. _

-Korie


	21. Note

**Heh, for some reason I thought today was August 1 but it's not! Silly Korie. So I think I still have one more day of quotes. Sorry if I confused anyone besides my self.**

**I have no sense of time.**

**Have a great rest of the day.**

-Korie


	22. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Breaking Dawn or any of the characters! Parts of this story may or may not be true this is just my interpretation of the quotes._

Honeymoon

Edward swooped me up in his arms and walked over to our bed. He set me down with a smile and kissed my lips softly.

"You're sure you want to do this?" He asked his finger tracing the outline of my lips.

Unable to speak, I nodded once. Every cell in my body was waiting for this moment.

He chuckled riding his hands up his shirt and tossing it on the floor revealing his snow-white chest. He crawled on the bed with me and started kissing down my neck.

I felt my skin tingle at his touch and sighed with contentment. His smile broadened as he continued down.

"Are you sure Charlie won't mind?" Edward murmured, his lips brushing against my ear.

"I'm your responsibility now Edward, not his," I mumbled, "Besides, I'm married now. I'm more mature now."

Edward rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't say that."

I puffed out my chest, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Edward grinned, "Nothing." He jumped up and walked over to the door closing it shut.

My eyes grew wide n fake horror, **"Should I be afraid?"**

Edward smirked marching back over to my side, **"Terrified."**

**A/N: **_Okay _now_ it's the last day and I really should have made it longer but hyperventilating makes my imagination go bye-bye. Over 5000 hits! I'm so happy. Also, I'm incredibly sorry for you guys in the UK where you have to 2 more days for Breaking Dawn As I was informed by one of my reviewers. :) But hang in there. Also, I will most likely be up all night reading it and than reading several dozen more times and than reading the whole entire series again. So don't be surprised if I've memorized it all by Monday._

-Korie


End file.
